


Embers

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Hawke has been hiding his nature, his struggle, and like any good healer or lover Anders wants to fix the source of his pain, whatever it takes. When Hawke appears at his clinic, on the cusp of transforming, Anders finds out exactly what it takes.





	

 

"Garrett--" Anders spoke softly, pressing one cool hand to his lover's damp forehead. "Is it always like this? You feel feverish."

 

The rogue was slumped, eyes bloodshot and fidgeting under the weight of Anders' eyes on him.

 

"Yes." He replied, rough and short.

 

"Maker, Garrett." The worry in Anders' voice was tangible, and equally evident in the way his brow creased into a frown. "I wish you'd said something sooner."

 

Shaking his head, Hawke stayed silent, letting Anders mop his head with a cold, damp cloth. It was only when Anders began to card his fingers through short, dark hair that Hawke spoke again.

 

"I never wanted you to see me like this--" Hawke took Anders' free hand in his. "It's fine, I've been doing this for years, sweetheart. This is just how it is a day before the change; I can feel myself becoming more animalistic, and it's like the moonlight sets my blood on fire." He squeezed it briefly, laughing bitterly. "I don't think it's safe for you to be here with me, what if I don't recognise you. Maker-- if I hurt you. I couldn't live with myself, that's why, that's why I've always--" He sighed edging away from his lover, only for Anders to haul him back.

 

"No you don't." Anders spoke softly. "You think you're the only one with dangerous problems, love? I have a spirit of Justice inside me." Leaning back on their bed, he pulled Hawke close to him, kissing his head.

 

Hawke huffed against the side of his neck, one arm curled around Anders' waist. "Justice," He murmured, stroking Anders' side "Isn't so bad, and he isn't this-- mindless beast."

 

"Neither are you, love." 

 

Hawke chuckled, "That might be, but it's not safe, I should leave. I'll be back in a few days." He kissed Anders cheek and rose from the bed, his whole body shaking slightly at the strain of holding himself back.  "Thank you,  I love you." He never would have thought Anders would stay with him through this, and he let himself take comfort in that despite it all, there was security in what they had together.

 

__

 

Anders hadn't expected Hawke back, and had returned to his clinic later that day, his lantern lit, tending to the slow trickle of patients, keeping his hands occupied making poultices while he tried not to worry about Hawke. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse now he knew why Hawke left of these monthly excursions, but he was a healer before he was anything else, despite the quiver of anxiety that thrummed through him his hands were steady.

 

The doors slamming open wasn't entirely unusual, but it was enough to make him grab his staff, raising it whether or not he had to fight down templars or channel his magic more fully for an emergency. Instead what he found in his doorway was tall, handsome, and achingly familiar.

 

"Garrett?" He squawked, almost dropping his staff as the man paced over to him with single minded intent.

 

He let out an embarrassed squeak when Hawke pulled him close and unceremoniously licked a line along his neck before nuzzling into him and inhaling."This was unexpected." He muttered, attempting to detangle himself from the clutch of the rogue's arms. "Give me a moment, Garrett." Anders' words seemed to do little to deter him, if anything Hawke held him tighter for it. Face slightly red, Anders dismissed his wide-eyed helpers with a sneaking suspicion he'd never live this down.

 

Hawke didn't budge, until they'd all left, despite his display he was still an intimidating presence, one that quieted any questions the clinic goers may have had, as well as one that growled at any that got too close.

 

"You came back?" Anders asked, stroking Hawke's hair, running his hands down Hawke's back and sides, trying to keep him calm, he hadn't noticed immediately, but the man was shaking and overheating. He made a small noise of sympathy as he held him. "I'm here, love."

 

The choked sob that earned him in response twisted Anders' heartstrings.

 

"That bad?" His voice was high with concern, holding Hawke as tightly as the other man held him.

 

"I need you." Hawke inhaled against his neck, teasing the too sharp points of his teeth against his skin before shaking his head. "I had to come back, I needed you." Hawke repeated, voice serious, pressing closer, and lifting Anders up into his arms. "Right now,  Anders, please."

 

The sheer weight of want threaded into those words had Anders straining, the mood shifting. Hawke was so close he could smell the heat emanating from him, and Hawke's hands were under his coat, gripping his thighs to keep him up, the thin fabric of his breaches the only thing between Hawke and his bare skin.

 

"I'm yours, Hawke." Nervousness wavered in his voice, he'd never even seen Hawke like this before, and Maker-- if he was suggesting what Anders thought he was suggesting. Anders shivered, his hands holding Hawke's shoulders,  the man against him kissing up and down his  neck, teeth weaving and biting marks into his neck, claiming him so completely. He couldn't help but go limp in his arms, feeling Hawke's need bleed over and fill him, making him shudder with want.

 

All of Thedas could wait when they were like this, whatever magic that had changed and shaped Hawke, made Justice bristle against his mind and grow quiet. It wasn't something either of them could challenge. He was Hawke's, and Justice was a part of him.

 

Anders pulled the catches of his own robes, shrugging them off as Hawke carried him to the space at the back of his clinic. It was as close to private as they'd get. Hawke didn't need to be naked for this, but Anders undid the buckles on Hawke's armor anyway, movements deft, he'd had practise at this, even before he'd known about Hawke's _predicament._

 

The werewolf seemed content to nuzzle at his neck, hands sliding all over him, squeezing and wanting, pushing a muscled thigh between Anders legs and spreading them when he lowered him to the bed. Biting more marks along his collar.

 

Forehead pressed to Anders', Hawke gasped, pinning the mage down to the bed by his bare shoulders, while he rocked them together. His newly budding claws digging little too hard into the fragile skin, scratching but not bleeding, not quite.

 

Big hands slid under Anders' smaller frame, thumbs brushing along his ribs as Hawke angled his body upwards, moving his lips from Anders' neck to his collar, then down to his chest, catching a nipple between his teeth. Anders twisted for it, moaned for it, pressing himself up into the wet heat of Hawke's mouth, warmth unspooling low in his stomach. The unforgiving sharpness against his skin had his cock twitching between his legs.

 

Above him, Hawke trembled, the ache of moon fever had him gripping at Anders, hard enough to bruise, the length of his cock straining against hip, the werewolf restless, making desperate noises into Anders' mouth as he bucked.

 

Anders slid a hand under Hawke's shirt, feeling him through the thickness of the hair there, Hawke's need was sinking into his skin. Making him desperate for contact. All he could do when Hawke tore at his clothes was squirm for more, arching into those rough touches.

 

Hawke flipped Anders face down. This was what he needed, and Anders seemed to embrace it, much more so than he did. Hawke was always seeing his affliction as just that; a curse. Anders was a much needed sanctuary.

 

"Give it to me," Anders rasped, glancing over his shoulder at his lover. "I can take it, I can take you." Being with Hawke like this, so close to the full moon, it set his blood on fire. There was a growl against his shoulder, teeth marking him again.

 

"Claws." Hawke said by way of explanation and tossed him a bottle of oil.

 

"Right." Anders answered, already busying himself with pulling out the stopper and slicking his fingers, shaking with need. When his hand dipped between his cheeks Hawke snarled, tightening his hold on Anders' hips, as if Anders could have forgotten he was there. The possessive reminder had blood rushing to his face, knowing Hawke was watching. He teased his fingers around, spreading the oil over himself before inhaling sharply and pressing a finger in.

 

Hawke nipped at him. "Hurry."

 

So he did. Face red and shoved against the blankets, Anders added another finger, spreading himself open while Hawke watched with hungry eyes. Hooking his fingers, he grazed that spot inside himself, and let out a shaky moan, stretching himself quickly and withdrawing before he was tempted to do more.

 

Hawke's hands tightened infinitesimally on his hips, the slick head of his cock pressing against him, Hawke barely containing his small, stifled grunts of want.

 

"Are you sure? Anders..." There was a real thread of worry in Hawke's voice, and once again Anders felt himself moved and pulled, Hawke turning to face him, nuzzling him, covering his neck and jaw in kisses. "What if I hurt you?"

 

Anders cupped his hands around Hawke's face in answer. "And what if I like it?" He raised an eyebrow, and leaned to kiss Hawke when he frowned.

 

"I'm serious."

 

"So am I, I'm not scared, Garrett, we've done this before, it's just a little different this time."

 

Anders was stroking the wolf again, and Hawke relaxed into it, offering him a brief, toothy smile and the mage had to notice the difference in his lover's appearence, they were no longer subtle as they were before, instead Hawke's nature was apparent, his eyes radiating a supernatural light, the hair on his body thicker than he remembered, and his teeth were sharpened into points. It was fascinating, tempting, and combined with the heat in the air between them, made Anders' stomach tight with want.

 

He squirmed when Hawke finally sunk into him, gasping out his pleasure, feeling the stretch, burn, and utter completeness that came with Hawke inside him. Hawke was big, Maker, enough so that it made his knees quake where they were wrapped up around Hawke's waist and his body clench down, as though trying to draw him in further. His nails dug into Hawke shoulders and the wolf growled at him as he tried to adjust, barely managing to holding back.

 

 Gripping at Hawke's hair, Anders hissed for him to move, that he was ready, and arching back Anders bared his throat for Hawke to mark. So anyone who saw knew he was completely, undeniably, and happily claimed. His eyes rolled back at Hawke's breath, hot and raw against his neck, tongue laving against him as Hawke's hips began to shift.

 

"I can't wait." Hawke rasped against his shoulder, pressing in deeply enough it drew and gasp from the mage beneath him.

 

"Then don't, don't wait, don't stop."

 

The thick, blunt head of Hawke's erection slid against that spot inside him with every movement of his hips. Sending him shuddering and clutching hard at Hawke's back as they rutted together, primal and unsteady. His own cock twitched against his stomach, dragging between the two of them, enough to have him bucking up into the friction.

 

Hawke handled him roughly, squeezing at thighs and ass, wrapping a furred hand tightly around Anders and stroking him with intent, growling low and leaning down to nip Anders' ear with his teeth. "So beautiful, so mine."

 

"Yours." He smiled softly at that, until the next thrust of Hawke's hips had him grasping roughly at the sheets, frowning slightly when the movement tugged at his rim. "Oh fuck." The moan Garrett pushing back in tore from him was ragged, the base of Hawke's length somehow thicker than before. "Garrett, what, what is that?"

 

Hawke stilled himself, painfully so, causing Anders to whimper against him and press his hips up. "I don't--"

 

"I didn't say stop." Dragging Hawke close again Anders pushed himself back harder, revelling in the throaty growl Hawke gave against his neck, beard scratching at his skin. "That's it-- Oh Maker."

 

There was a ripping noise somewhere to the left of Anders' head, the thin fabric of his sheets shredding under the pressure of Hawke's claws. Hawke's other hand slid into blonde hair, fisting in it and putting that delicious pressure on Anders' scalp, directing the mage to look at him fully. Golden eyes, glowing and positively feral, teeth that weren't made for a human mouth spilling out from his lips, Anders kissed him anyway.

 

"Anders."  Hawke gasped out, and it was all he could do, his body strung out like a wire, so close to that dazzling white of release. He--he hadn't done _this_ so close to a full moon, so close to a change, he didn't know, but he was beginning to suspect, as the base of his cock swelled, every thrust tugging harder at Anders' rim.

 

Whatever was happening the mage didn't seem to care, mewling for every hard, fast rut of Hawke's hips, angling himself so Hawke struck that sensitive place inside, making him curse and gasp. He was aware of Hawke thickening inside him, but the sensation was delicious, stretching and pulling him in all the right ways.

 

It all seemed to culminate in a split second, one moment Hawke was snarling in his ear, reminding Anders who he belonged to, and how fucking good he felt, and then Hawke was buried so deep, his balls pressed against Anders' ass as his knot swelled to its full size, tying them together as he came, biting down on his own lip until he drew blood.

 

Anders was too dazed and drunk on Hawke to protest or panic, the sudden swell inside him made his knees weak and his body spasm, the hard flesh stroked up against him so perfectly and so right it sent him straight over the edge, moaning and whimpering, coming all over his own chest without even needing a hand on his cock.

 

"H-Hawke, Garrett, oh fuck, Andraste, Maker." The mage managed between gulps of air. "A-a knot?" He managed finally, reaching out to stroke down Hawke's arm questioningly.

 

Hawke had tucked his head into Anders' neck, trying to find his own breath as pleasure continued to wash over him like a tidal wave he just couldn't stop. He didn't know how much he had come, but he didn't doubt the only thing keeping it from spilling out where he was still buried inside of his lover was the thickness of the-- the knot that had unexpectedly appeared.

 

"I-- yes, Maker, Anders, are you okay, does it hurt?" Hawke asked trying tentatively to move away, but that small burst of friction only cause them both, over stimulated and sensitive, to shudder and stop.

 

"I'm fine, Garrett, promise, we just have to wait this one out, I think. Are you-- are you alright?" Considering how feral and bestial the man had been only moments before the shock seemed to have sobered him some.

 

Hawke nodded, and shifting as gently as he could, moved so Anders could lay atop him until his knot subsided. "I feel fine, better than fine, actually." He chuckled, the expression strange and almost comical on his wolfish features, causing Anders to laugh alongside him.

 

Anders cuddled into him, not minding that they were still connected, liking it, even. "I can honestly say that this is not how I expected to spend my day."

 

Laughing Hawke nuzzled back, "Me either, love, me either." Sighing, he stroked his lover's back and kissed his head. "Thank you, for everything." He said in a much smaller voice. "This is the only time I've been so close to a full moon and it hasn't been... painful. You help me feel like myself." He added softly, closing his eyes to wash away the years of memories he had of struggling and hurting, of feeling carnal and monstrous.

 

"I told you Hawke, you're not a beast, you just need... an outlet," Anders grinned, "And I'm more than happy to be that outlet."

 

Garrett snorted again holding his lover close. "You're one in a million, Anders." It was a joke but he still meant it, and he hoped Anders knew just how grateful he was.

 

"Well you're not wrong." Anders teased back, petting the downy fur on Hawke's stomach. "Thank you for coming back to me today." _Thank you for trusting me._

 

Hawke couldn't hide his smile, "Welcome," He murmured, tucking the mage close as he pulled the tattered remains of blankets around them before letting blissful exhaustion wash everything else away

 

\- FIN -.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this took forever to crank out and it's still pretty short, goddamnit. Hopefully it's still enjoyable regardless! It's been a super long time, like five years long time, since I posted any of my srs business writing anywhere, so let me know if you like it and maybe I'll get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> If you got this far; thank you all for reading and you can find me on tumblr as actualanders if you like endless rants about mages and crying over fictional characters.


End file.
